Just Wanna Be With You
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Desde que você se foi o tempo parecia mais lento ao passar, você não entende? Tudo que eu mais quero é estar com você.


Just Wanna Be With You – Songfic

Narrada por Gina

Sempre soube que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, você iria partir para lutar contra Voldemort. Estava me preparando pra este momento, pois saberia que ver você partir sem saber se voltaria vivo seria difícil.

_I got a lot of things__  
__I have to do__  
__All these distractions__  
__Our future's coming soon_

_(Eu tenho muitas coisas__  
__Que preciso fazer__  
__Todas essas distrações__  
__Nosso futuro está chegando em breve)_

O momento da batalha contra Voldemort estava chegando, eu precisava me preparar, mas como posso fazê-lo se você ocupava todos os meus pensamentos?

_We're being pulled a hundred different directions__  
__But whatever happens I know I got you_

_(Estamos sendo jogados a centenas de diferentes__  
__direções__  
__Mas aconteça o que acontecer__  
__Eu sei que tenho você)_

Esse mal que assombrava nosso mundo nos separou. Muitos a minha volta diziam para lhe esquecer, que você não voltaria vivo. Resolvi ignorá-los, pois de alguma forma sabia que você voltaria vivo, dizendo que me amava.

_You're on my mind, you're in my heart__  
__It doesn't matter where we are__  
__Well be alright__  
__Even if were miles apart_

_(Você está em minha mente__  
__Em meu coração__  
__Não importa onde estamos__  
__Estaremos bem__  
__Mesmo a quilômetros de distancia)_

Tentei me ocupar para esquecê-lo de diversas formas, mas meu coração não me permitiu. Eu tinha apenas de aguardar o momento de você chegar, mas enquanto isso, os segundos pareciam minutos, os minutos pareciam horas...

_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you__  
__There's nothing we can't do__  
__Just wanna be with you, only you__  
__No matter where life takes us__  
__Nothing can break us apart__  
__(You know it's true)__  
__I just wanna be with you__  
__Be with you _

_(Tudo o que quero é estar com você, estar com você__  
__Não ha nada que não possamos fazer__  
__Só quero estar com você, só você__  
__Não importa onde a vida nos levará__  
__Nada pode nos separar__  
__(você sabe que isso é verdade)__  
__Eu só quero estar com você__  
__Estar com você)_

Nunca sentira tão imensa solidão como esta. Não me sentia segura em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse, mas sei que me sentiria segura e amada em seus braços. Poderíamos morrer lutando, mas de alguma forma eu sabia, que nem a morte iria nos separar.

_You know how life can be__  
__It changes over night__  
__It's sunny then raining__  
__But its alright__  
__A friend like you always makes it easy__  
__I know that you get me every time__  
__(Você sabe como a vida pode ser__  
__Pode mudar do dia para a noite__  
__Está sol, logo depois chove__  
__Mas tudo bem__  
__Um amigo como você torna as coisas mais fáceis,__  
__sempre__  
__Eu sei que você me faz bem, todas às vezes)_

A escuridão tomou nosso mundo rapidamente. Você ainda estava em Hogwarts, e eu também. Estive ali em todos os momentos, temendo sua morte e desejando seu amor. Voldemort e seus comensais assombravam nosso mundo, mas você estava ali comigo, então eu me sentia bem.

_Through every up, through every down__  
__You know I'll always be around__  
__Through anything you can count on me__  
__(Através de todos os altos e baixos__  
__você sabe que sempre estarei por perto__  
__você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo)__  
_ Não pude sentir maior felicidade quando, após o jogo de quadribol, você me beijou na frente da Grifinória inteira. Porém, pouco tempo depois, você teve de me deixar. Muitos perguntavam se eu havia me zangado com você, mas eu não poderia ser tão egoísta de não lhe deixar ir salvar o mundo, apenas para ficar comigo, embora meu desejo de ter você perto de mim.

_All I wanna do is be with you, be with you__  
__There's nothing we can't do__  
__Just wanna be with you, only you__  
__No matter where life takes us__  
__Nothing can break us apart__  
__(You know it's true)__  
__I just wanna be with you__  
__Be with you _

_(Tudo o que quero é estar com você, estar com você__  
__Não ha nada que não possamos fazer__  
__Só quero estar com você, só você__  
__Não importa onde a vida nos levará__  
__Nada pode nos separar__  
__(você sabe que isso é verdade)__  
__Eu só quero estar com você__  
__Estar com você)_

Na batalha final contra Voldemort, eu te vi. Tive de me segurar para não correr até você e me jogar em seus braços, implorando ter você de volta. Então você ganhou, você permaneceu vivo e disse que me amava. Ficamos juntos e casamos, e eu nunca mais tive a dúvida, tudo o que eu quero é estar com você, hoje, amanhã e sempre.

_N/A: Oiiii gente! Eu sou a Sunny, esta é a minha primeira fic, eu espero que vocês gostem! *-* Beiiijos_


End file.
